ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo Chambers
Apollo Chambers (born December 15th, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to TWOStars. Making his debut in November 2006. In professional wrestling, Chambers is best known for his time in F.E.R.E and the spin-off tag team that is AC/DC. Early life Apollo Chambers was born December 15th, 1983 in Chicago, Illinois. The son of Mark Chambers and Judy Chambers. He is the oldest of two brothers. He is the only one in his family related to wrestling. As a kid Apollo had a lot of aggression as a kid. His parents tried to tap into that a control it before it got out of hand and got him in trouble. Chambers begun to practice judo growing up. He was good at it and it kept him out of trouble. Education was never one of Chamber's strong points, during Junior high, at the age of 14, Apollo Chambers saw his first wrestling show, he was fixated on what was going on, the competition between the wrestlers in the ring. After that himself, his dad and his brother all watched as much wrestling on television as they could. Only Apollo wanted to get in the ring, "I was so amazed by the action that I wanted to become a wrestler myself, I wanted to get in that ring". During his high school years he was a lot bigger built then his class mates, at 16 a friend who was around about the same height and weight as him introduced him to rugby union. While being a as a minority sport in the USA there was always enough clubs and people who was interested for Apollo to keep this up as a hobby. It seemed that education wise Chambers was just going though the motions and something physical was always going to be what Chambers was going to do in life. Perfecting Judo as much as he could take it, he moved on to Muay Thai Kickboxing and Brazilian Jujitsu. These two were more hard martial arts and catered to his aggressiveness. All martial arts would be a big influence in his wrestling career. Upon graduating from high school, Apollo started a regular job but it was not for him, he got bored easily. Chambers had already done a bit of backyard wrestling and wanted to train professionally. Professional wrestling career Early career (2001–2002) Apollo's first venture in the ring was just him messing around with some guys he knew, in a backyard wrestling federation with his friends and brother. He used his real name. This stated while Chambers was in high school, unlike his friends, Chambers had his heart set on becoming a wrestler and saw it as more than simple fun. Once school was over and he had graduated. He decided to pursue wrestling professionally. He decided to pursue wrestling professionally and initially attempted to train at one of Chicago's top wrestling school but due to unknown circumstances the school had closed before Apollo got a chance to train. In wrestling Finishing Move(s) Rear Naked Choke Normal Moves *European uppercut *Standing Release Sidewalk Slam *Vertical Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Belly 2 Belly Suplex *German suplex *STF *Arm Lock *Leg Lock *Ole Lock *Dragon Suplex *Key Lock *Fisherman Suplex *DDT *Sleeper Hold *Knee Drop *Boston Crab *Superplex *Neckbreaker *Suplex *Chop Block *Northern Lights Suplex *Shoulder Block *Triangle Choke *Buffalo Sleeper Signature Move(s) *Busaiku Knee Kick * The Chamber's Clutch Mark II (Straight Leg Ankle Lock) *Capture Suplex *Cut–throat wrist–clutch bridging fisherman Suplex * The Gutbuster (Gutbuster from a fireman's carry) *The Stitch-Up - Grounded Full Nelson - A full nelson to someone lying on their front, push down to grind their head into the mat while pulling back the shoulders as normal. use your legs to keep theirs apart so they cant get up. *Cobra Clutch Legsweep/Cobra Clutch Slam *''It Came from Samoa'' (Gorilla press into a Samoan drop) Championships and accomplishments *TWOstars US Championship X2 * TWOstars Tag Team Championship w/ Draven Cage X2 Personal life Trivia Favourite Weapon: Steel Chair